<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杜七传 1 【七蕊】-北千里 by culter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981145">杜七传 1 【七蕊】-北千里</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter'>culter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>杜七传 1 【七蕊】-北千里</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
<p></p><div class="g-hd0">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc box"><ul class="m-nav">
				

				<li><a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/cultmember">私信</a></li>
				
				
				<li><a href="https://cultmember.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>


				
				<li class="m-sch">
					<a href="#">搜索</a>
					
						
					
				</li>
			</ul></div></div><div class="g-hd1">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc box"><h1 class="m-ttl">
				<a href="https://cultmember.lofter.com/">北千里</a>
			</h1></div></div><div class="g-mn">
<p></p><div class="g-mnc box">
<p></p><div class="m-postdtl box">
<p></p><div class="m-detail m-detail-txt">
<p></p><div class="ct">
<p></p><div class="ctc box"><h2 class="ttl">
                <a href="#">杜七传 1 【七蕊】</a>
              </h2>
<p></p><div class="txtcont"><p>只要人类仍在，仍能明视万物，<br/>
你的美就在我笔下永生不灭。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>杜洛城落地的那一年，宣统退位，千年的四九城一夜之间没了皇帝。</p><p>许是没有了一定要考科举写文章兼济天下的负担，杜翰林家的七少爷从小就透着一股子绢介乖张劲头，他爹杜旬蔼是堂堂翰林，从二品，曾掌管着天下文人学士，即使现在为了前清守节在家请来的西席也各个都是人物，不是前朝举人就是现在教育部的红人。<br/>
五岁开蒙，第一节课就听到先生教育他君子为什么要读书，他懵懵懂懂的看着前朝举人中气十足的读出：“为天地立心,为生民立命,为往圣继绝学,为万世开太平，七郎，这就是我们读书人的本分。”<br/>
杜七眨眨，眼皮子重的他拖不起来只得没精打采的哼了一声。<br/>
就这样他似听非听的在学堂长到十来岁，西席换的比民国的议员还频，那天前朝探花说起了张子的横渠语录、又讲读书人的“本分”，这位七爷懒洋洋的拄着下巴，困的眼皮直打架说： “先生，我是拿这四句开蒙的。咱们别说这个了。”<br/>
先生曾是他爹的门生，自然不敢应付，又细细地和他讲了各个地方的出处，【周易】 【尚书】，【诗经】引经据典说了一个小时，七爷竟然也能背出典故，先生自然喜不自禁，忙和他讨论起来，临了留个题目，让他以着四句为题做篇文章。他满口答应着，第二天就扔下两页薄薄的纸，赫然写着 论杨子之“为我”。<br/>
当天探花便请辞了。<br/>
杜翰林怎么也想不到自己的儿子竟然是个不学无术的放浪公子，他那篇【为我论】气的老翰林乱颤，让杜七跪了一夜家祠，不止这些，杜七竟然跟他叔叔杜明蓊学起了诗词戏文，要说诗词并非不可但不过是堆砌韵辙典故的游戏——玩意儿而已。<br/>
跪了一夜杜七爷仍旧我行我素，家里开了堂会，或去人家作客，搭戏台子，戏班子能唱上三天三夜，他就能在椅子上坐个三天三夜，最后女眷都乏的回屋午觉，只剩他和他叔叔两人听得摇头摆脑三月不知肉味的陶醉。更有的，竟然和下台的戏子攀谈，这些人在他杜翰林眼里，他们连玩意儿都不是。</p><p>杜旬蔼虽然是前朝旧臣，但自持并不迂腐当年清廷改革也执秉过教育改革，如今民国设立了教育部，自然生了让杜七成为以后教育部部长‘子承父业’的念头，借着留学潮杜七就被他送上了西去的邮轮，去西方学政治和教育学。也让他远离北京城呜呜糟糟的戏台子。</p><p>杜七爷带着钞票和他爹似有似无的期盼刚踏上欧罗巴的土地，就一头扎进了剧场和电影院，他穿着还没习惯的西装正襟危坐等开映，要说电影，他在北京电影院大观楼也看过电影，只是到了这又是一番感觉。<br/>
剧院灯灭，漆黑中一束光燃起，抬头视线追着那一束光到幕布上，他呆呆的眨眨眼睛又抬头看着那道光：“这是角儿啊，还是魂儿啊。”<br/>
角儿走了，他们留下的魂儿在幕布上，演着人间的悲欢离合，有声电影是个新鲜玩意儿，声音古怪，音乐突兀，他盯着黑白屏越看越不是滋味开始想念那个花花绿绿光彩异常的戏台，那个热闹嘈杂的戏园子。过了一会眼睛发热，鼻子发酸，倔强的吸溜了一声鼻子，猜，他可能是想家了。<br/>
等他适应了欧罗巴的硬土地便加入了戏剧社，开始自己演戏，操着带口音的英语，有样学样的演了易卜生和莎士比亚，<br/>
“要说这莎士比亚啊，真一般也就十四行诗还凑合。”他这么对同学说，那人撇撇嘴没有反驳更没当真，杜七甩开档眼的刘海，嘴撇的比那人还明显：“不信拉倒。”<br/>
他挺首阔步大摇大摆的推门而去，灌满一袍秋风，勒紧衣领抬头看到水洗一样的蓝天和飘零的落叶。<br/>
一声梧叶一声秋啊。<br/>
驻足许久抬头望着，走过的人看着他，谁都知道戏剧社有一个从中国来的留学生，行为举止透着一股子东方的神秘，他们学校‘东方学’教授将它概括为‘痴’，什么是‘痴’，其他洋人皱紧眉头问道，那人指着路边看着落叶纹丝不动地杜七说道：“就是一种沉默而热烈罗曼，矜持却永远延续的执着。为了虚幻而不顾现实的勇敢。”<br/>
“为了虚幻而不顾现实的勇敢？那是有点傻吧？”对方的眉头更紧了。<br/>
东方学的教授闻言笑了：“是啊，这种傻子很少，可又因为很少，反而才珍贵。”</p><p>等杜七再回国的时候，北京城就变成了北平城。大栅栏多了一条街的洋货店，总统换总理总理换皇帝，皇帝再换…改旗易帜变了个天翻地覆，唯一没变的只有前门熙熙攘攘的人群和戏园子里的热闹。<br/>
第一次看到商细蕊自然是在台上，杜七爷自回了国，就像鱼得了活水一般，扎进戏园子就没出来，他端坐在二楼的包厢里，和他叔叔一道，听闻他不在的这些时间，出了个不得了的后生，名叫商细蕊，三天就唱响了，名声像是秋风一样灌满北平城，更有甚者从天津过来巴巴地站在院子外边听得捶手赞叹：“嘿，这气口，绝了！”</p><p>杜七记得那天水牌子上写的是【昭君出塞】。<br/>
他听了前面的几场已经有点不耐烦，一边和叔叔抱怨着：什么角儿啊，还这么矜着。他叔叔笑着品茗不语。<br/>
终于等到这位角上场。敲金击玉般的铮铮鼓声中，抬头亮相就博了个满堂彩，杜七爷手里的瓜子哗啦啦的落了一桌子----从头至尾，只见这个叫商细蕊的又唱又做，载歌载舞，身披大红斗篷满场飞，手掏翎子露出雪白的双臂，美得像只展翅翱翔的仙鹤，盘旋而来，飘然而去。可嗓子是越唱越亮，大气磅礴，穿云裂石。<br/>
杜七整个人就怔住在那，他从小听得见得无数角色名伶，就是不曾在任何人身上见到这种精气神，又美又强，像是一把锋利至极的刃器却闪着柔和清丽的银光。<br/>
“如何啊。”<br/>
这时候叫好声早已起于四座，他叔叔偏过身子问道。<br/>
白的珍珠，红的玛瑙，黄的金子，像是疯了一样撇到舞台，杜七爷掏出口袋里所有的钞票顺着二楼的窗户一把撒下去，洋洋洒洒从二楼落到戏台，像是边塞的一阵飘雪。<br/>
他站在二楼看着那个昭君，被灯光打得明亮但就是一团旧时的烟雾围拢着她，让杜七觉得够不到，他痴痴的看了片刻，被心中的不快搅醒。立刻掏出随身带的纸笔，旋开笔帽急匆匆的写下八个大字，只是他觉得钞票撒了就撒了，单是他八个字一定要稳稳的落在舞台上，四顾一圈并无他物，就取下那天戴着一枚金镶玉的胸扣，链子的另一端夹住他西装口袋，胡乱扯下，将纸张折了几折夹在胸扣上，一挥手抛掷到戏台，吵吵嚷嚷的戏园子里无声的落在舞台中心。<br/>
他盯着自己的胸扣躺在昭君的脚边。</p><p>真正认识商细蕊这个人还是在他叔叔的文墨笔会上，要说以他的那个狷介的性子本来去也是半推半就，等他忽闪着大衣到了叔叔家的听韵榭人已经早就来齐，北平刚刚初秋，对岸的梧桐金黄璀璨，绿水中相得益彰，目光落在一群人文，围着几个当时的昆曲名伶在咬文嚼字的说戏词与小说，目光绕开人群看到一个年轻人坐在邻水的鹅颈靠椅颈靠椅，看着身段和偶尔露出的手指，应该是个男旦，往上看，白净面皮，一双杏目眼波流转，圆脸薄唇，直挺的鼻子，正与身边人说笑。<br/>
杜七琢磨着，这人应该是商细蕊了。<br/>
“杜七爷，您来的正巧，我来跟你引荐一下，这位就是商老板。”身旁人出声之后，杜七才察觉那个穿着青色长衫的人是钮爷。<br/>
商细蕊站起身，一拱手，笑的爽朗丝毫不见半点女气，杜七看着他琢磨道：彼时天上跨凤仙，此时竟为浊世佳公子。<br/>
缓过神来也忙行礼问好：“商老板。”<br/>
“这位是杜翰林家的七公子，杜探花的侄子，最近才会回北平的。”钮爷注意到商细蕊拱手半日脸上堆笑却不知怎么开口才忙着介绍。<br/>
“哦，七少爷。”商细蕊才拱手问好道。<br/>
杜七一个跨步坐到商细蕊身边，询问起他几时学的戏，哪岁倒仓，以前是什么行当的，商细蕊也一一回答，说了不一会，商细蕊便被叫了过去，空出了位置他和钮爷各坐一端。<br/>
钮爷看着杜七爷一脸无趣，便有一搭没一搭的说些白话，问杜七几时回的北平，打算做什么，问的杜七没了意思：“我啊，就听听戏，听听曲就罢了。”<br/>
“哎呦，我的七爷，您这话和我说说就罢了，可不敢回家和翰林老爷这么说啊。”钮爷说笑道。<br/>
“怎么着，我这怎么了？”杜七看着商细蕊被大家围在一起，讨论着戏词，怎么个身段，怎么安腔，说笑的热闹。<br/>
“如今留洋回来的人都能在政府谋个一官半职，选个议员做个长官。”<br/>
“钮爷，看不出您对这个局势还挺了解。”这话谁都听出来是他不太乐意了，钮爷只得赔笑：“我也是胡听来的。”<br/>
“我可是听说能白听戏才来的，哪成想是要讨论试图前程。”杜七翘起二郎腿甩开挡眼的额发不看钮爷只扭过身子看梧桐。<br/>
过了一会听他叔叔唤他才起身过去，钮爷自然松了个口气，心里想，怎么杜七公子留洋一圈回来脾气秉性还是没变。<br/>
“小侄，杜洛城，今天也给大家引荐。”杜明蓊拍着杜七的背，杜七只得一一问好，和这个人说一会诗词韵律，和那个讲讲山人字画，本来这个社就是给前朝文人消解用的，抚琴谈诗，请了一些角儿或听他们唱上一两曲，只谈风月，倒有点魏晋文人的风格和颓态。<br/>
杜七一边周旋应承，一边扫到商细蕊也在另一群人里说话，对上目光，他微微颔首，杜七朝他笑了一下，商细蕊看到他的笑还来不得走到跟前就被身边的人绊住开始说起了昆腔。<br/>
过了好一会，杜七一个人坐在长椅上自斟自饮，商细蕊边口喊着七少爷坐在他身边，杜七找了个干净的酒盅替他满上之后，端起酒杯，先敬了一盅之后就开始说起那天的那场昭君出塞，什么惊鸿游龙不足他翩宛，穿花蛱蝶也不足比商老板之轻盈，听得商老板停下了举盅子手，像看西洋景一样看了他一会，杜七也停下来，他看到杜七停下了就憋不住笑了，<br/>
“都说杜翰林家的七公子是个懂戏的，今天可真儿个让我见到了。”<br/>
杜七被他说得有点飘，就这几分酒意就拍了拍商细蕊的肩膀：“商老板，您真的是我见到角儿里的这个。很有当年宁九郎的意思。”<br/>
“我与九郎学过戏。”商细蕊似乎来了精神。<br/>
“那难怪呢。”杜七几倍酒下肚，来了一股热气，就脱了大衣摘掉围巾，<br/>
“我听说您是杜探花的侄子。”商细蕊说道。<br/>
“话说那天我给您跑的胸扣您瞧见没有？”杜七没有接商细蕊的话茬忽然问道。<br/>
“胸口什么胸口？”<br/>
“就是一个金镶玉带着一条金链子和麒麟头的玩意儿，那麒麟的嘴里含着一张纸条，是我当时写给商老板的。”<br/>
“我回去让小来给我找找，座儿赏的东西都在她那，找到了还与您。”<br/>
“不不不。”杜七双手摆出一阵风，“东西无所谓，我就是商老板有没有看到我写的字条。”<br/>
“嗨。”商细蕊放下酒杯，含笑抬起头：“我也看不懂几个字，自然不知道杜七爷写的什么。”<br/>
杜七被一阵秋风打的散了几分酒意：“那这一下午您和他们说诗词有是怎么回事？”<br/>
说到这，商细蕊眉宇间添了点得意：“什么词，戏文自要是您说一遍与我，我自然就记住了。”<br/>
杜七心下被闪了一下惊住，上下打量了几次，见商细蕊脸上没有玩笑神色，就在心里赞叹了一番，过一会他又自我解释道：此人在唱戏上就才华斐然，莫不是真的是个为戏而生的天才。<br/>
想到这，他一个苦读寒窗十来年的人没有丝毫嫉妒不平，反而更开心，给自己倒了就又给商细蕊倒上，“商老板我再敬您一杯。”<br/>
商细蕊看他沉默了一会又开始敬酒被弄得没了个头绪，只得跟着一仰脖子喝了。<br/>
“商老板。”杜七刚要再开口。<br/>
“杜七爷，您别商老板来商老板去的，听得我这个不好意思。”<br/>
“这个有什么不好意思的。你就是老板啊。整个北平城除了您谁能担得起这两个字”说是这么说着，不一会他就开始问商细蕊是哪三个字，商细蕊便用手指站着残酒在桌子上写了。杜七扶着眼镜看了一会，只谈好名字。哪里好他也没有说，只是下一次开口就直呼他蕊哥。<br/>
商细蕊自不计较，因为大家都在说昆曲听得那边说起赵汝舟和谢素娥的定情诗句 ，他和杜七的目光都扫着远山的梧桐静静地听他们读着诗，商细蕊突然扭过头看着杜七一脸认真地问道：“杜七爷，您说怎么红梨记里的亭会也是叫个牡丹亭，这杜丽娘梦到柳梦梅也是在牡丹亭，两对都是写诗结缘，怎么都叫牡丹亭，他怎么不叫芍药亭呢？”<br/>
杜七也扭过来看了看他：“叫芍药亭多难听啊，怎么唱啊？”<br/>
“也是。”商细蕊似乎被杜七的理由说服了，过了一会悠悠然听到风入松。唱着的是北平有名的巾生。在秋天的傍晚听起来更加静谧冷清，杜七打了个寒颤穿上大衣，仍然和商细蕊并肩看着已经模糊的那抹金色。<br/>
“七少爷，那你说，那个牡丹亭在哪儿啊？我唱了这么多年就一直琢磨。”<br/>
“蕊哥，哪个亭子开满牡丹。就叫牡丹亭。就像这戏班子有了你商细蕊就叫水云楼一样。”<br/>
这句话说得商细蕊翘起嘴角，得意的挑眉，转过头看着杜七：“不愧是大才子，这话说得，我其实今天有一事相求。”<br/>
杜七撇下手里的酒盅，“蕊哥说，只要我杜七能办得到。”<br/>
“你肯定能办得到。”<br/>
“到底是年纪相仿，不一会就熟路上了。”大家看着杜七和商细蕊在角落里边喝边聊火热样子感叹道。<br/>
此时，那巾生又接着唱道：“ 月悬明镜,好笑我贪杯酩酊。忽听得窗外喁喁,似唤我玉人名姓”<br/>
悠悠扬扬，回荡在天水人间。<br/></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我本来是想写才子佳人的，没想到写成了反封建（扶额）。。。<br/>简单说一下：柔和一部分书，一部分电视剧的设定，电视剧里说杜七是杜翰林公子，书里主要写他是探花杜明蓊的侄子，两方面都取；</p><p>杜七留学去哪里？ 二爷去的英国在哪认识了杜七，但是书和小说的登场都是从杜七从法国回来开始写，那么两方面都取。</p><p>时间线分两块：1，剧里设定应该是1935年开始（七七事变时，程凤台说他认识siri快两年），那就写1935年之前的杜七关于两个人怎么认识，如何改戏，杜七怎么去的法国，2，他避走香港之后的事情</p><p>攒不出那么多，不会太长，但会很慢。</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>只要人类仍在，仍能明视万物，<br/>你的美就在我笔下永生不死 ------ 第18号十四行诗</p><p>钮白文本来是不愿意去杜府的。文人抹月批风的事，他觉得没趣儿。<br/>皆因他是琴言社的老人，免不了要干个提调的事---皇上在天津点名要琴言社主人宁九郎和新晋的商细蕊的戏，既然是为皇上唱，那诗词戏文一定要讲究妥帖，关键要找个知道宫里面忌讳的文人来把关，曾经给老佛爷写戏文的杜探花是不二人选，他来这遭也是奉了齐王爷的令：‘九郎不喜张罗，蕊哥儿又年轻，恐他不敢请杜明蓊，就请您帮衬帮衬。’<br/>结果，来了这一遭，在杜七那里讨了个没趣儿不说，临上车听到商细蕊美不滋儿的说，改戏的事他已经托了杜七公子。<br/>刚要叫一声祖宗，这位角儿偏身上车，车夫起身就跑，他只能急匆匆的拦下另一辆一路追到城南。这颗心随着人力车从前海颠簸到宣武门外，他这面刚和杜探花说好，哪成想这商老板商量都没商量直接把事委给刚回国的杜七。<br/>他在车上抓耳挠腮了一阵，刚到了地方，<br/>“商老板。”<br/>“诶？钮爷，您怎么还没家去啊？”商老板闻声扭过脸笑看他匆匆跑过来。<br/>“哎呦我的商老板啊，改戏词的事说好了是我来，您怎么还。。。”<br/>“改戏词？”商细蕊转身往院子里走做了个请的手势，边走边喊小来给钮爷看茶：“哦，我已经拜托杜七公子了啊。” 似乎了了一桩心事笑的轻松。<br/>“怎么能给他啊，我们得请杜探花啊，毕竟他以前曾经给老佛爷改过，那杜七公子...虽然也错不了，可我已经托了杜探花，您啊，还是把杜七少爷推了吧。”<br/>商细蕊登时放下脸站在正房门口也不掀帘子：“钮爷，您这话我倒是听不懂了，这戏是我唱的吧，找谁难道不听我的嘛。”<br/>“那是，就是。”钮爷是哪边也不敢得罪，吱吱呜呜半天没想好这话该怎么说。<br/>“就是什么啊，您巴巴儿地穿了几个城门垛子到我这有话就说啊。”<br/>这个时候小来已经卷起门帘子说着，班主你回来了？可看着他二人站在门口也不进来，商细蕊脸上颜色不好便不敢言语。<br/>“商老板，”钮爷最是和老成持重的，见商细蕊脸上表情不好，就慢下性子细细的说：“您刚来北平不清楚，那杜七公子相传是因为不学无术惹了杜翰林杜老爷才被送去留洋的，他这一去几年谁知道他本事如何，您这第一次见面就托了个这么大的事给他。”<br/>“哦。”商细蕊这才听出话茬，“我觉得他可以，再说了又不是签了生死契，先让他改着，九郎要不喜欢我就不用了。”<br/>“可我那边已经求了杜探花了。。。”<br/>“那您就受累辞了吧。” 商细蕊没听完，一扭脸就往正房走，边走边说：“钮爷，我马上就要开戏，今儿就不留您了。”<br/>钮白文回去的路上还琢磨着，今天就不应该趟这道浑水。<br/>商细蕊想着晚上的戏杜七没准会来还特意扫了一圈二楼，并没有来，接连几日，都不再见杜七人影，心里想着那天答应的好好的，怎么再就不现身了，连看戏都不来了？莫非真的如钮爷所说，是个不学无术的浪荡公子说的场面上的话哄我？商细蕊琢磨着摘掉点翠，只听小来走进：“班主，后台有个叫杜洛城的人要找您。”<br/>“快让他进来。”<br/>商细蕊一回身，就看到杜七倚着门框，他穿着大衣围巾掉到膝盖处，眼镜上还有未散的雾气，应该是从外边一溜烟跑进来的。<br/>“七少爷。”商细蕊还没脱去戏服，款款起身，招呼小来给他看茶，小来打量了杜七一阵就出去打开水。<br/>杜七踏进门就从怀里掏出一沓草纸：“蕊哥你先看看。”<br/>“呦呵，这么快。”商细蕊接过来，翻了翻为难了：“我也不认识啊。”<br/>“这不难，我念给你。”杜七卸下了大衣围巾，又把眼镜重新擦好，来了精神，支起长腿起身，按着商细蕊的肩膀：“你就踏踏实实在这卸妆，边卸我一边念给你。”<br/>门一关，外边的嘈杂听得不真切，小来端来茶水，见凉了又倒，倒了又添，镜子前的人从杨贵妃变回了商细蕊，杜七一人，念着新戏文，皮鞋在地板上发出滋嘎滋嘎声，他偶尔透过镜子和商细蕊对上视线，对上眼神之后在低头继续念。<br/>门外胡琴响，金鼓铿锵，偶尔有叫好的声音传上来，小来听得有点困倦倚着椅子背打哈欠，玻璃窗上都是雾气，外边是北平冬夜。<br/>兴旺有命国殇往<br/>携手生死也成双<br/>杜七刚念完屋里安静良久，只听商细蕊轻叹一声道：“也不知道钮爷是在哪里听的那些乱七八糟的话。险些也唬住我。”<br/>“恩？”杜七正等着商细蕊的评判，哪成想他说道钮白文。<br/>商细蕊噌的站起来，伸出双手，看着杜七道：“七少爷的心血，我领了，明儿我就找九郎去，自要是九郎点头，我们就这么唱了。”</p><p>《帝女花》唱完的两周后北平就下了一场大雪，在屋子里都能听到簌簌的声响，那天傍晚商细蕊看到钮爷撑着伞艰难走进水云楼，没有上台阶只是在伞下面仰头与商细蕊说：“九郎说了，他以后封箱隐退了。”<br/>还没等商细蕊说出一个留字，钮爷就回身走出院子，一串脚印很快也被大雪覆盖了去。<br/>“班主。”他听到小来在身后有点担心的叫自己的名字，一阵北风掠过他披风，颤抖着叹了口气：以后就剩我自己个儿了。商细蕊这么想着。<br/>宁九郎隐退的消息很快就传开，现在商细蕊是风头最劲的旦角，他的名声随着宁九郎隐退的消息又翻了个翻儿，更有不明的爷儿们在茶馆一边滋溜着茶水一边问：“这宁九郎怎么就因为那个商细蕊隐退了？九郎怎么就碍着商细蕊了？他一个后生，怎么和九郎比？”<br/>商细蕊这边戏照唱，街头巷尾的议论一概不许传进水云楼，十九因为这些传言扔下瓜子插着腰要去理论，被众人拦下来，商细蕊下了戏就拉着个脸回家，对着那天帝女花的戏服发呆到深夜，胡乱睡去，第二天起床再赶到戏楼。<br/>只是他又不见杜七，他想找个时间请他喝一顿酒却没个联络手段，几次杜探花那儿也没见杜七的人，这人轻飘飘的来了几次狠狠的夸了夸商细蕊就消失了。<br/>正式入冬之后，听韵榭实在不宜久留，整个人马都搬到了杜府西厢的暖阁，这日商细蕊正在屋里没精打采，听外边有人卷帘子喊道：“七少爷，您来了。”<br/>“也没人和我说换地方了，害得我在外边好一通等。”一边说一边钻进来。<br/>杜家子侄众多，但就是商细蕊也能看出来，杜明蓊最是偏爱杜七，他忙招呼人佣人给七少爷除大衣，上暖炉然后又引他去炕里说那里暖和，七爷脸被热气蒸的通红，脸上多出点小孩的神色，他边笑边应承这叔叔，刚坐在炕上一个佣人抱来了个大鹅绒垫子垫在他身后，他甩开额发手接过暖炉，又在叔叔的唠叨下喝了一盅酒暖身子，这些看在商细蕊眼里，果然他是个少爷啊。<br/>杜七靠在炕上仰着下巴扫视了一屋子的人，一群人在窗下围着张桌子研究山人字画，另一群围着原小荻商量西厢里的词，杜七对上他们的眼睛，听他们说：“杜七公子能否赏脸过来，我们正在说这字用的怎么样。”<br/>杜七像没听见一样抬着眼皮仰着下巴，视线越过去才看到房间北墙出稳稳当当坐着商细蕊也在看他，<br/>“蕊哥？你在怎么没和我打招呼啊。”刚才困倦都烟消云散，他跳下地，绕过两拨人坐到商细蕊对面。<br/>商细蕊找了个干净的盅子替他斟上酒：“七少爷可是好久不见啊，自从天津一别。。。”<br/>“哦。”杜七接过盅子，一仰头喝了干净：“我们家老爷子知道我去写戏词，不开心，这不把我好一通说，立马找了个大学的差事架在我头上，连来叔叔家也不得空。蕊哥，最近我不在是不是又唱了不少好戏？”<br/>商细蕊因早前听到钮爷的说辞，料到他们家父子不太和睦，撂下不提：“倒也没有，只是有一事想和你赔罪。”<br/>“赔罪？什么罪？” 杜七停住斟酒的手，<br/>这个时候那边已经唱起了西厢，暖阁不似邻水的听韵榭，声音兜兜转转都在室内，那边几个文人还在纠结这纸的生熟，一阵心乱。商细蕊开了开口还没出音，被杜七一个手势制止了，<br/>“得了，蕊哥，你和我走吧。”<br/>“去哪儿。”<br/>只见杜七抱起自己的大衣，也把商细蕊的斗篷推给他，撑开门帘子让他先出去，自己也嘴里说着：“杜七有事，今日先告辞了。”话音和门帘子一起落地，两个人就急匆匆的离了杜府。<br/>杜七说他有个好去处，‘一度春风的好地方’ 到了商细蕊才知道，杜七邀他去逛胡同，西珠市口的几条胡同，杜七逛得很熟，他口中说着哪家的清倌漂亮，哪个清吟小班的艺女好才情，兜兜转转了几个地方，终于挑好一个叫溢香苑的地方，有三层楼，红柱朱廊围成天井，整栋楼每个房间的门都面向中央，天井内有一个带太湖石的水池，和别处不同的雅致安静。<br/>杜七一进门就被认出来，商细蕊跟在后边看到几个官员模样的人凑上了和他聊了几句，被他不咸不淡打发走，那几个人散去之后跑堂的才敢迎上来“哟 杜七爷，您来了。”杜七脸上仍然没什么好颜色抄着口袋拽了拽还在愣神的商细蕊才换上张笑脸：“走啊。蕊哥。”<br/>交了条子，上来酒水吃食，他和杜七分坐罗汉床两边，各自一个绣枕，靠背，姑娘们穿着旗袍一个个进来身姿袅袅，转轴拨弦丝竹声起，<br/>外边是华月照天，耳边是莺千燕万，<br/>商细蕊正听得入迷，被杜七打断道：“蕊哥，你刚才说要向我赔罪，赔的哪门子的罪啊。”商细蕊眼神被他的话勾回，看着杜七已经有了醉意，眼镜早不知何踪，双颊绯红，两眼朦胧，笑意勾在唇边，商细蕊看着他缓缓地说：“就是帝女花那出戏，九郎不是隐退了吗，我想着这出戏也挂起来不唱了，可就是浪费了七少爷的心血。"<br/>商细蕊这厢一本正经的说着，没想到杜七竟然拄着脸咯咯咯的笑了起来，笑够了他又给自己灌了一盅酒，<br/>“果然我没看走眼。”他嘟囔着睁开眼睛戴上眼镜，“要是为了票房随便找个谁糟蹋了我的本子才是浪费了我七爷的心血，蕊哥，仅凭这句话，我杜七就愿意把心血都给你。”<br/>商细蕊早年就在平阳唱出响儿，捧他的人文武皆有，文人纨绔不在话下，自然没把他的醉话放在心上，点点头继续听曲，只是杜七还借着酩酊继续说：“蕊哥，你别不信，七爷我啊，说的话句句落地，我不仅要帮你改帝女花，我还得帮你改其他的戏。”<br/>‘您改了个帝女花就被杜翰林罚了几天，再让您改其他的戏，杜翰林别是要把您轰出去。’商细蕊心里琢磨着，哪成想杜七想知道他怎么想似得说，<br/>“我们家老爷子不喜欢我改戏，他想让我干那些个经国大业，他也得找到经哪个国啊。”他抬手又把眼镜扔回桌上，仰身躺在罗汉床上冷笑一声：“殊不知啊，我看这世间不是可笑就是可怜，唯有那可叹可爱可赞的都在戏台之上。”<br/>唱曲的艺女偏偏在这时停了一瞬，屋子里就听到杜七的酒话，商细蕊手也停住了，回头打量躺在床上半梦半醒的杜七，不知怎么，他开始觉得没准这位少爷说的话是真的。<br/>再最后一支曲子余音散去之后，商细蕊看着已经睡着的杜七试探着说：“那咱们接下来，长生殿？”<br/>过了半晌听得杜七说：“那【夜怨】一出可要好好改改。”<br/>说完他又睡过去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我爱的是吉他手和主唱，两把刃器合二为一，</p><p>一个创造世界一个表现世界，</p><p>他们耽于此，精于此，生于此，老于此，在无涯艺海刻上彼此姓名。</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>只要人类仍在，仍能明视万物，<br/>你的美就在我笔下永生不灭   ------ 第18号十四行诗</p><p> </p><p>小来自小就被卖进水云楼，后来做了商细蕊的跟包，自平阳到北平，跟着这位角儿也是见识了不少人，有王宫贵胄，也有地痞流氓，有恂恂书生还有腰里别枪的丘八，出入衣香鬓影，偕从三教九流。<br/>可独没见过杜七这号人物。<br/>那天商细蕊出门应酬，不巧赶上她不舒服，商细蕊拿手背试了试她的额头：“都这么烫还出什么门，搁家呆着吧，冬天北风紧别回头再添了病。”<br/>小来只得叫上十九和他一道出门而去，吃过午饭，她正睡得昏昏沉沉忽听得外边有人声：“在下杜洛城，是想找蕊哥谈戏。”<br/>这么一喊，东西厢的门帘子都掀开了，小来也只得穿上衣服披上棉袄。<br/>见杜七就站在院子中央，看着左右人群渐渐往自己靠拢，小来一边走一边记起他---那个在后台一个人念了三个钟头戏本子的书生。她记得商细蕊叫他七公子，便大声喊：“这不是七公子吗，今天我们班主出去应酬，可巧今天不在。”<br/>杜七也认出她：“小来啊，我就是路上碰到的蕊哥，他让我在水云楼等他，说他过一会就回来。”<br/>“哪儿来的过一会啊，咱们班主一出去就像野马松了缰绳指不定什么时候回来呢。”大圣懒得出门隔着窗户喊，“这位爷，要依我说，您今天就请回吧。”<br/>“大圣，哪有赶人的道理。”小来上前几步，稍了风难免有点咳嗽，“七少爷，您去正房等他吧。”<br/>说着把杜七往正房里面让，杜七也不计较一边走一边问：“小来姑娘是怎么了，生病了吗？”<br/>“有点着凉，我给您倒茶。”<br/>杜七就被请到商细蕊的炕上，他坐在一侧打量屋内两眼，接过小来递上茶水，“我不碍事，你就回屋睡去吧。”<br/>小来忙说：“我哪能把班主的客人晾在这。”<br/>您要是发善心关照我，今天回去就是了，当然这后半句只能想一想。<br/>但杜七似乎没有什么走的意思，他拍了拍炕的另一端：“那你就在这歇着吧，我是借机溜出来的，要是回家或回学校指不定被什么破事绊住，再出来可就难喽。”<br/>怀里掏出一沓草纸，从西服口袋拔出钢笔，便唰唰的写起来。小来半躺在炕上，正朦胧之际就听到耳边一声：“好！”<br/>惊得她睁开眼睛，那杜七公子一边写一边嘴里嘟囔着，丝毫没有察觉小来，如入无我之境一般。小来想这是个怪人，便翻了个身又迷迷糊糊睡过去。</p><p>这边商细蕊正去梨园会馆送礼，快近年关，且不管里子多破烂面子总要过的去，更何况以后要想在北平安安稳稳的唱下去这个码头不拜不可。<br/>刚到梨园会馆门口就被几个管事的拦下，看门的拿了商细蕊的帖子和东西说了句：“等着吧。”转身进了垂头门往里院去了。半个小时也没见人出来，十九冻得跳着脚骂那老头子摆排场，给咱们脸色看，商细蕊也不言语就在灌胡同风里钉住一样。<br/>又过了一阵，管事的才出来：“跟我来吧。”<br/>十九小声骂了一句跟着商细蕊往里走，穿过一个小跨院才到正房，看没到正门就听到姜老爷子的几声咳嗽，也没得到一声：“进来。” 商细蕊只得垂手侯在门外。<br/>“是商菊贞家的商细蕊吧。”门里传来人声。<br/>“是。”商细蕊干巴巴的应承着。<br/>“哦。”慢慢悠悠的回了一个词又听到里面打火点烟声，过了一会烟雾就淡淡钻出来，看来他在等商细蕊喊他一声师大爷。十九拽了拽商细蕊的袖子，被他挣开。<br/>“早就听说你出息了，一直不曾得见，今天真的是赏脸来了。”<br/>“您这话就是折煞我了。”<br/>“外边冷，还是进来说吧。”里面的人哼了一声才有佣人打开门帘，一股热气烟气扑面而来，商细蕊这才觉得脸已经冻僵。<br/>屋子里烟雾缭绕，浮尘游弋，几幅名人字画和古董瓷瓶摆在显眼的地，姜老爷子坐在椅子上懒洋洋抬了一下眼皮把商细蕊打量了一番，才说道：“果然是个俊俏的后生，难怪那么火红。”<br/>“承蒙座儿赏脸。” 商细蕊仍然站的笔直，梗着脖子。<br/>“这话说得倒是有点道理，你要时刻知道咱们吃开口饭的，靠的就是同行帮衬，师傅传承，还有座儿赏脸，要不然再红的他也成不了角儿。”<br/>十九看着二人脸色，被烟呛的张不开嘴。<br/>“来人啊，把我的东西给与商细蕊，商老板。”<br/>这时候佣人递过来个锦盒，商细蕊没动，十九知道商细蕊又犯了老病立刻赔笑接下。一时商细蕊不言语，姜老爷子只顾抽烟。静的十九清了清嗓子。</p><p>“怎么啊，找茬啊。”等小来听到这一句，一激灵就坐起来。抬头看杜七已经不在，但是桌子上堆满稿纸，钢笔还没有收进去。<br/>她回身爬窗户看院子里又站了十来个人。<br/>忙的起身跑出去看到在人群边干着急的六月红。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>六月红看到小来，双手抓住小来胳膊：“你快去劝劝那位公子，怎么他和房东吵起来了。”<br/>原来，这天下午房东又来找茬，说他们不精管东西，说因为练戏砸坏了他的地砖，话里话外就是看着商细蕊名声大了想涨房租。以往都是十九将他骂回去，哪成想今天十九不在，就和大圣吵起来，大圣虽然能招架可也骂不了几句，露胳膊挽袖子就要动手，杜七在正房听到他们的话拍下钢笔，两个健步到门口掀开门帘子便骂：“青天白日的，喊什么喊，哭丧回家哭你爸爸去。”<br/>房东见来者不善也不和别人理论，薅住杜七就骂起来，满口儿子老子娘。<br/>“那位公子到底是哪的啊，骂起来怎么比十九还吓人。” 眼见两方各不退让，大圣和腊月红也气的摩拳擦掌，班主还没回来，六月红急红了眼圈，拽住小来就央求让她管管。<br/>小来只看人群中杜七一仰头将遮眼的额发甩开指着房东：“少在这和你七爷来劲，叫我声爸爸 我还不愿意要你这个儿子。”说着就要往前扑，被众人拦住。<br/>正热闹着就听到有人在门口：“都打什么打。”众人一回头看到商细蕊站在如意门中，眼睛冒火，身后跟着十九。<br/>房东一看前有杜七伶牙俐齿，后有商细蕊虎视眈眈，觉得自己被包围了，只得软下来赖赖唧唧说了地砖被砸坏了要赔钱，商细蕊回身把十九手里的东西夺过来打开一看是几枚灌好的银锞子，连盒子带东西摔到房东脚底下：“赔你的地砖。”<br/>房东一看盒子里滚出的银子便不理论，拾掇起来说了几句废话在众人声中被轰走。<br/>“看什么看，练功去，一个一个台上没精神，打架都过来了。”商细蕊在梨园会馆攒了一肚子的火没处煞性子。众人见状也作鸟兽散就剩原地站着的杜七和小来。<br/>“蕊哥，您就这么给他钱了，白字黑字房契上写着的数凭什么便宜那个孙子。”<br/>商细蕊抬头来回打量了几次：“七少爷您也是个翰林家的公子，怎么也跟着掺和。”<br/>“他说的那些放屁的话，和我是谁家的人有关系吗。”杜七扶了扶吵架吵歪了的眼镜，又回头瞪了眼门口放佛房东还站在那一样。<br/>小来打量着杜七，他出来的急只是穿了个套头的高领白毛衣，身下杏色宽腿裤，驼色皮鞋，玳瑁眼镜，穿戴之物皆是不凡，方才听商细蕊提到翰林猜这个杜七是杜翰林家的公子，再回想他刚才说的那些个骂街的话，觉得他可算是个奇人。<br/>此时，这个杜奇人正勾着商细蕊的脖子往正房走，边走边说：“蕊哥，我可等你好久了，本子都写的差不多了。”<br/>方才还一脸怒气的商细蕊也没了脾气，任由被他勾着：“你还真记得啊。”<br/>“我当然记得了，我是什么脑子。"<br/>吵吵嚷嚷的进了正房。<br/>他们两人一进屋，西厢东厢房的人乌泱泱又跑了出来，聚到小来这，几个人叽叽喳喳问十九：“班主今儿去哪了，怎么拿了那么多银子还不开心。”十九没心回他们反而拽着小来问：“这人是谁啊，我听到个翰林，就是那个翰林家的公子吗？”<br/>小来点点头，“反正我听着是。”<br/>几个人啧啧叹着：“怎么看着不像读书人啊。”<br/>这时候听到正房传来杜七的声音：“小来啊，你不是不舒服吗，先回屋你们班主有事找你。”<br/>小来哎了一声，也不管院子里的人说的热闹匆匆回了正房。<br/>杜七和商细蕊对视而坐，商细蕊看着一沓稿纸读了读上边的题目【红与白】<br/>“对。”杜七甩开档眼的额发得意的手指都往顶棚翘，“蕊哥怎么样。”<br/>小来端茶进来本来是打算问商细蕊怎么从梨园会馆回来一连怒色，有心去问问十九，但怕班主和杜七召唤她只能在正房里耗着，又因为商细蕊在外边受了什么气还悬着心。<br/>“这个是以前元杂剧的故事，窦娥冤听说过吗？”<br/>商细蕊一边辨识纸上的字一边回忆着：“地也,你不分好歹何为地！天也,你错勘贤愚枉做天。那个吗？”<br/>“对对对。就是那个。”杜七晃悠着身子开始和商细蕊讲故事，窦娥是怎么被冤枉，她怎么含冤而死。临死说了什么她说的是什么意思。<br/>“杜七少爷，您这口才不去说书真是可惜了。”商细蕊听完拍拍手，也不知道是挤兑他爱演，还是真心佩服。杜七听了倒是美滋滋的一扶眼镜：“七爷我就是不愿意抛头露面，要不然我一个人能把天桥的买卖都给干了。”<br/>商细蕊看着杜七那个样，噗呲的笑了，笑的小来悬在心里的石头也落了地。<br/>接下来杜七又念上了词，偶尔还停下来和商细蕊商量：“蕊哥，我都想好了，这蔡婆被抓走的时候你去追，随唱起舞，转身直线扔出水袖又曲线收回，顺势左臂水袖抡起一个旋转花，美不美？”<br/>商细蕊也就这他的描述比划了两次，觉得真不错，便催他继续读，杜七一会跳入人物念白：‘上天天无路，入地地无门。慢说我心碎，行人也断魂’ 一会跳出人物和商细蕊商量：“蕊哥接下来这段，咱们来个反二黄慢板怎么样。你试试。”<br/>商细蕊又让他把戏词念一遍给他，听了之后他默了默小声哼了几次，抬手喝了口茶就唱了出来，听的小来眼睛都亮了，就这几句杜七刚写出来的词这么快就被商细蕊唱的情感真挚、哀切动人。<br/>杜七撇下手里的纸越过桌子结结实实的搂住商细蕊：“蕊哥，你果然是个天才，我才与你说了一遍你就把我笔的人唱活了！”光抱住不够还晃了几晃，晃的他眼镜歪到一边才舍得把商细蕊撒开。<br/>商细蕊面露得意，挑了挑眉毛：“这才哪到哪啊。”<br/>到来电灯的时候，杜七才走，他把那沓子纸放到桌子上，“蕊哥，我先回了改日再来。”<br/>商细蕊猜他是着急逛胡同也不说破就点点头道了声慢走。<br/>“别送了。”杜七扶了小来胳膊一下把她留在门里自径走了。<br/>小来看着杜七走出院子才回身问：“班主，这个写戏本子的人真的是杜翰林家的吗？”<br/>商细蕊一边找东西一边嗯啊答应着。<br/>“那人挺奇怪的。”<br/>商细蕊停下手回头问道：“怎么个奇怪法啊。”<br/>“今天中午我在这睡觉，他在那不知刷刷的写什么，一边写还给自己叫好。”<br/>商细蕊闻言噗呲的笑出来：“你没说错，他就是个怪人。你怎么样啊，还烧吗？”说着又测了测她额头，小来摇摇头：“被他们下午这么一折腾惊了一身汗，倒好了。”<br/>商细蕊笑了也不接茬继续翻找。<br/>“班主，你找什么呢。”<br/>“小来，前些日子，座儿赏的东西都归置到哪儿去了啊。”<br/>“我明天再给你细找找，天儿也不早了快点洗洗睡吧。”<br/>回去之后小来才听十九说了今天在梨园会馆的事，不由得又开始忧心。<br/>“怕什么啊，我看今天来的杜七公子也是紧着捧咱们班主，害怕他一个老头子。”十九看着小来脸色又愁苦起来，有想到她还病着就这么安慰她道。<br/>“哎，这么些年，捧班主的人还少吗，有几个是真心的，都当咱们是个玩意新鲜一阵就过了。”小来叹了口气，两道眉毛仍然缠绕在一起，“那天我隔着门听钮爷和班主说，那个杜七传是不学无术被杜翰林送出国，今天看他，一会骂人，一会欢喜，一会抱住班主就不撒手，谁知道他是不是个纨绔公子，就图个新鲜。”</p><p>但打那天起，杜七见天往水云楼跑，比点卯还准时，有的时候商细蕊不在他就在院子外边看着其他人练功吊嗓，偶尔来了兴致还拉上一段胡琴，大家像看西洋景一样看着他穿着西式大衣皮鞋低头拉的沉醉。<br/>十九最喜欢他，见到杜七来总会凑到跟前调笑几句。杜七也是来者不拒还亲自操琴和着十九唱，唱完了再撇撇嘴：“你这嗓子照蕊哥差远了。”<br/>那天说道改【长生殿】一共五十出的戏，杜七想把它压缩到3-4个小时，<br/>“过去啊，都是唱堂会，人家有钱，搭戏台，唱个三天五天没人言语，现在不同了啊，下面的都是座，你让他们在下面坐个三五天试试？”<br/>杜七一进门就找准自己炕上的位置，一边往嘴里塞干果一边口齿不清的说，俨然一副主人模样。<br/>商细蕊打着哈欠抱着肩膀也由他去了，虽然和杜七相识不久，这位少爷虽然看起来不著四六，游手好闲却不是个浑人，一副眼镜透着斯文。最重要的是他认可杜七改的词。他虽然没读过书，可也是在戏文诗词里泡大的，好与不好他一听便知。杜七的词文采自不必说，最大的好处是合辙押韵，用了他改的词连安腔都容易许多。这么多年很多戏文都是口口相传，保不齐有传错的地方，他都找杜七一一添补，很多过去唱着别扭的老戏经杜七改个韵脚或塞了个字唱起来就顺了。至于他怎么大清早就来闹腾，堵他被窝让他睡不安生也都无所谓了。<br/>“那你说怎么从这五十出戏里改啊。” 商细蕊今天也被他闹的清早就起床，揉着眼睛没什么精神。<br/>“这不和你商量吗。”杜七扔下手里的瓜子往他跟前凑了一凑，“蕊哥，要把这50出攒成4个小时不能着急，咱们得慢慢磨着。况且现在这个世道人听到昆腔就一哄而散，要把这昆腔改成皮黄..."<br/>“谁说我唱皮黄了啊，我唱就唱的昆腔。”<br/>杜七闻言如被浇了盆冷水一般，往后坐了坐，低头拿起被撇下的瓜子嗑起来：“那你还找我干什么啊，洪昇的【长生殿】一个字都不用改，拿起来就唱。”<br/>“不是有很多本都失传了吗我这是找你添补添补。”<br/>“合该我就是个添补零件的吗，我说的是大改，昆曲变京剧。。。”<br/>“我没说不唱京剧，我说的是要先唱昆曲。”<br/>小来在外边听着两个人渐渐吵起来，刚要进屋就看到杜七抱着大衣往外走，见小来也不问了，摔门帘子出了如意门就没影了，回头小心的问：“班主，您这是和七公子怎么了？”<br/>商细蕊也不言语，就这被窝倒头就睡，过了几日依旧是平常一样唱戏，练功。只是最近杜七见天来，这几日不来，连十九都在饭桌子上问怎么不见杜七少爷，商细蕊拍下筷子让十九赶紧吃饭少说话，小来也趁机使眼色。大家也猜到估计两人是掰了。便没人敢提。<br/>“我还以为杜七少爷能长长久久的捧咱们班主，哪成想真的只是图个一时新鲜的混蛋公子。”十九因为在饭桌上被商细蕊训了，心里有气没出发解，临睡前骂了几句杜七，小来干听着也没想到答话，只得由她去了。<br/>商细蕊吊嗓子的时候还会继续琢磨老词儿，去问师兄和师哥，爹当年是怎么说的词。<br/>对面的人都一脸茫然：“这都是八百年不唱的戏了，我们哪里记得去。”<br/>每到这个时候，商细蕊就坐在椅子上默一会，自己赌气一样回屋闷着，或去钮爷那里讨教，钮爷虽是老人，但不是唱旦的，自然也不详细，去了齐王府见宁九郎吃了几次闭门羹心里就更不痛快了。<br/>晚上散了戏回来也一人坐在椅子上咂摸词。正出神的时候小来递给他一个东西，他也没看清就下意识接过来，低头细看是一枚扣子，制作十分精巧，金镶玉的口练着一条金链子，链子的那一端是个麒麟头，麒麟头里还夹着一张纸。他便想起初见杜七时他说的话。<br/>缓缓展开字条是用钢笔写着：<br/>梨园一人，唱尽风流<br/>偏偏这八个字他都认识。<br/>愣了一会神，又把东西叠好塞进去，递会给小来：“好好收着，别弄丢了。”<br/>“上边写着什么啊。”小来掂量着扣子问商细蕊。<br/>“这个啊，是杜七第一次看我演戏的时候给我写的字条，梨园一人，唱尽风流。”<br/>小来听到杜七这个名字，也知道商细蕊最近为什么不痛快，便也展开字条看着那八个字，又看看商细蕊没精打采的样：“杜七公子是真的喜欢你的戏，看你唱好了他比班主你自己还高兴。”<br/>“你不是说他有点怪吗？”<br/>“是啊，我跟着班主您这么久，捧着您的什么人没见过，捧着你顺着你，或者害你的，背地里使绊子的我都见过，但是像他这样替你这么开心又能和您这么吵的，还是头一个。”<br/>“那就是那个轴脾气，接下来又更好的角儿他还是那样。”<br/>“我看未必。人家这白纸黑字写着呢，说您是梨园一人。就您一个。”<br/>商细蕊鼻子里出气哼了一声，不置可否。<br/>第二天，是要演【红佛传】，商细蕊刚到戏楼准备的上妆就发现家伙不知道被谁做了手脚，胭脂怎么化都不匀称，画笔也像炸了毛的掸子，他找经理理论，经理一问三不知，再问就是百般敷衍，眼看着就要上台了，有的打发人去街山买，有的说去别的班子借借，十九看到站在走廊里看好戏的姜登宝气的骂道：“绝对是姜老头背后使绊子，报复那天班主没给他好脸色看。”<br/>幸好俞青过来看戏不容分说拿了自己的东西让商细蕊用。这才将将开了戏。<br/>回来商细蕊也是憋了一肚子气，还没卸妆换衣服就当着剧场人的面把他们准备的胭脂盒摔到地板上，后台安静无声，过了一会听到人群中有人酸溜溜的说：名声不大脾气不小。<br/>商细蕊刚要发作，只听见人群后头传出声音：“是角儿，就都有脾气，那些跑龙套的倒是没脾气，你去上台给七爷唱一个。”<br/>这声音像是在人群中劈开了一条路，路的尽头站着杜七，他眼镜在灯光下反光，一套杏色细呢西服，手里拿着大衣，杜七往人群里不紧不慢地走，路过姜登宝身边故意的驻足盯着他看一会。<br/>“七少爷这是什么意思。”姜登宝挺起胸膛阵势没有输。<br/>“没事，我就是看看姜少爷刚才说那句话有没有闪了舌头。”姜登宝一时气结，杜七白了他一眼走到商细蕊身边：“蕊哥，我最近学校事情多，不得空，本来约好了和俞青看戏的哪成想让你受了这个委屈。”<br/>商细蕊看着杜七像没事人一样这么说，猜杜七是不是早就把吵架的事撇在脑后了。<br/>“就听说杜翰林家的杜公子不好好在大学教书成天往南城跑，原来是去水云楼了，今儿是演什么好戏啊，您这个扮的李靖？”姜登宝抱着肩膀摇晃这说，话里话外就指杜七已经是商细蕊的幕中之宾。俞青听了登时拉下脸，商细蕊拳头一紧，<br/>杜七闻言瞪着他开口道：“好戏？杨小楼的【楚汉争】尚小云的【玉堂春】都是好戏，戏都是好就怕你没有那个命能看。别在这给我阴阳怪气，我今儿就说开了，自要是在我眼皮底下排挤同行做哪些个见不得人的勾当，你别怪杜七别给你们这些人情面。”<br/>姜登宝刚要开口，经理连滚带爬的过来四处作揖赔罪，众人渐渐散去，金鼓铿锵楼下才开了戏。<br/>待众人散去，小来帮商细蕊卸妆换衣服，出来看杜七坐在沙发上还一脸愤慨刚看到商细蕊走出来就嚷嚷：“蕊哥，唱！气死那帮红眼病的孙子，以后所有的戏文诗词我都包了。”<br/>商细蕊回身看了翘着二郎腿的杜七一眼也无答话，继续转过头归置东西，只是脸上藏不住的笑模样。<br/>小来在边上冷眼看着杜七，杜七是个怪人，但他不是外界传言不学无术的公子哥，也绝非那些恂恂弱弱的书生，一副眼镜透着斯文却没有遮挡住一双剑眉中的侠气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>只要人类仍在，仍能明视万物，<br/>你的美就在我笔下永生不灭    ------ 第18号十四行诗</p><p> </p><p>隆冬北平，天寒日短，此刻正是晨光暧昧之际，远处是白皑皑的丘陵看不真切，干芦苇在风里沙沙响，商细蕊对着空山乱坟咿咿呀呀的喊嗓子，曲儿攀着风在芦苇荡里飘又盘旋着上了天，在天上越来越亮，穿石裂帛，杜七闭上眼睛听着听芦苇间的风，天上的曲，渐渐的，晨光打到脸上，黎明破晓，那太阳像是被商细蕊喊出来了。</p><p>杜七仗着大学放假，只要有时间就忽闪着大衣就往水云楼飞。<br/>说些市井闲谈，商细蕊会诧异为什么杜七知道的比自己还详细，聊完了便掏出戏本子给予商细蕊，商细蕊唱了几句，他或改几句或夸几句，从天亮坐到来电灯，从来电灯再到天亮。<br/>当然避免不了争吵，一次俞青俞老板来了之后，打趣他二人：不是一拍即合，就是一拍两散，我怕被夹到。便再也不挑他们两都在的时候登门。<br/>小来几次早晨进门都看到两人和衣而睡，桌子上是昨晚的宵夜，地上有胡乱的四只鞋，两个人也在炕上睡得七扭八歪。醒来之后，只要杜七有精神就开车陪商细蕊去陶然亭喊嗓子说蕊哥能在车上睡一会。<br/>那天喊嗓回家路过天桥牌楼，杜七路边停车两人往牌楼里走只见酒旗戏鼓，穿过小食摊子，混沌，扒糕，吊子汤，卤煮火烧，爆肚，灌肠，小锣小鼓吸引着满嘴谗液的人，拥挤嘈杂，和前门那些洋货店比起来是两个世界。<br/>商细蕊一身蓝色长袄素面，杜七灰色大衣西裤，高领毛衣配上他分头刘海发型看起来像两个时代的人在街上有一搭没一搭的聊天，饿了就找个铺子吃炸酱面。看着街外发呆，<br/>“蕊哥，你学了多久的戏了？”杜七看着远处卖艺的人群问，<br/>“六岁吧，我爹把我从街上捡到开始。”商细蕊还在和第二碗面较劲。<br/>“六岁啊。”杜七重复着， <br/>商细蕊一边吃成气球脸一边看着卖艺的人模糊的说：“就这些个，什么鲤鱼打挺，乌龙绞柱，侧空翻，飞腿，都是我们学剩下的。”<br/>“学不会怎么办啊。”<br/>“打啊，拿竹板子抽，靠墙根开胯，不到半炷香，保管你哭的喊娘。”<br/>“哎呦，我可看不了那个。”杜七推推眼镜竟然连卖艺的人也不看了，转过头看了一会商细蕊，<br/>“你看我干什么，你们读书人不也总说十年寒窗吗。”<br/>“哦。”杜七低头摆弄起围巾：“我们也就是打打手心，学不好就一宿一宿跪家祠而已，我爹从来不亲手打我。”<br/>商细蕊笑了，这才咽下那一口炸酱面，被杜七嫌弃的看了一眼：“你小口小口吃，还是个旦角呢，吃的那么不斯文。”随手掏出手绢递给他。<br/>“那是在台上，在下面座儿还能管得了我？”<br/>“不过这大口大口吃也好，把后槽牙都豁开了，开嗓好开。”<br/>“你怎么什么事都能扯到唱戏？”<br/>两人斗着嘴往回走，商细蕊要把手绢还给他，“那个就给你吧，你也学学人家那些角，穿的用的那叫一个气派，体面。”<br/>“放屁，我台上精神不就行了，哪管那么多？”<br/>被骂了的杜七不仅没生气反而低头嗤嗤笑。<br/>刚到水运楼门口，就看着墙根子站着一位，一脸焦急四下张望，看到杜七的车就小跑迎上来，<br/>“七爷，我的祖宗，您可算出来了。”<br/>“你七爷又不是耗子，你在洞口等我是怎么。”杜七关上车门推着眼镜：“家里怎么了，老爷找我吗？”<br/>商细蕊见状了然，这位应该是杜家的下人，自知自己不便掺和就先行进门。不一会见杜七跑进来：“蕊哥，我得先回家一趟晚些时间再过来。”<br/>“别了，快过年了，你今天就挨家好好呆着吧。”<br/>商细蕊吩咐道，<br/>杜七看了看他，眼底虽有点落寞倒是安静的点点头：“那我得空了再来。”<br/>扭头看窗户的霜还没下去也不见他离去背影，商细蕊叹了口气，若像其他文人一样，他大可与他自然相交，就是这个杜七啊，天生下来带着一股呆气，和房东吵架，在戏楼挤兑经理和姜登宝也是，只要是他看不过眼的事都会挣个理，他自己不曾退让半分。只是这世间哪讲过什么道理，他家又不比别家，而杜七呢，他愣是能呆到浑然不知他自己的处境之难。</p><p>西珠市口天寿堂门前，插着各色彩旗彩绸子，门口各种车辆站满了半边街道，一条街都是被汽车卷起的尘土，杜七走进看到里面许多招待员，他被急惶惶的招来就是替他父亲赶场面，正值年下加上北平一家报馆总裁嫁女，今天宾客许多，饭店内喜联喜幛不计其数，戏台上锣鼓铿锵正演得是中轴好戏《红鸾喜》。<br/>杜七交了贺礼，粗略扫过酒席看到了一半教育界的人，另一半是各个衙门的长官，按说一家报馆总裁嫁女不至于此，谁让那报馆总裁还是个教育部的红人呢。</p><p>顿时也知道他爹十万火急把他招过来的缘由，他刚坐下就来几个人给他引荐，不是什么议员就是哪个参谋，不是这个企业的公子就是那个领事馆的大使，就这一工夫他干了一年的交际。<br/>“都是报国，又何拘于此。”<br/>他才安静下来就专注看戏，还是听到别人这么客套，邻座有位白议员是掌着教务部，杜七往声音的方向看了一眼点头致意，他认识白议员不是公事，是因他二人都是一家青楼里的常客，最近才听说自己颇看中秀卿已经被这位白议员收了房，不敢领回家只藏在达智桥胡同里。</p><p>哪成想那白议员附在他耳边求他借一步说话，杜七起身在穿梭的茶坊间躲着他们手托着的油盘。到了走廊，那白议员便恭维一起来，<br/>杜七听得挠挠耳朵抱起肩膀：“您客气了，白议员，我就是个教书的。”<br/>耐着性子听了半日才知道，原来这位白议员想请他负责他手底下两个报馆，前日报纸内容竟然被圈出来被南京传话注意，他一个人实在无法维持，想请杜七公子扶持着，别让报纸落第。<br/>杜七冷眼盯着他：“白议员的意思是，让我在您手底下干？”<br/>“不不不，哪能啊，您是翰林公子，是您来帮我把把关。” 白议员大杜七许多，是当年清廷的洋举人，为君主立宪奔走疾呼了七八天便觉察大势已去转投孙文，得了个议员身份，越爬越高。如今有三四个杂志，两家报馆，奈何他作为文人只是洋举人，出身不正，空有势力并无根基，杜旬蔼守节在家，任谁都不出山，但如果能把杜旬蔼的公子招致麾下也算是给自己镶了个正统汉族文人的金边。<br/>杜七哪里会不懂这一层，低头推了推眼镜：“承蒙总理垂青，只是杜七是个后生怎能统御别人？只怕是难服众望。”<br/>白议员上前一步：“令尊守节在家，白某自是钦佩，但如果杜七公子也只是在大学里教书难免有些屈才，我手下报纸文艺部，文艺杂志皆可听从杜七公子调遣，您说谁好谁就好，您想捧谁就捧谁，杜七公子不必再去外面买版面。”<br/>闻言杜七可是一口怒气冲天外，不仅是冷眼，嘴边也挂上冷笑上下打量着白议员心想，什么时候轮到奴才坐江山，开口道：“爷捧谁，花多少钱那是爷乐意，不至于为了省那个仨瓜俩枣去做谁的笔杆子，白议员，您日理万机的确是太累，那我劝你少去几趟达智桥胡同就什么时间都有了。”<br/>扭头回席，过了半晌白议员才回来，脸上挂不色。又悄悄的问：“杜七公子，鄙人在达智桥胡同胡同的事。。。您是怎么知道的？”<br/>杜七放下筷子甩开额发：“北平城就没有我七爷不知道的事，我劝您白议员，还是早作打算的好，据我所知这北平的太太们组了胭脂团专门反对丈夫纳妾，不但自己丈夫不许其他人也不许，把那些爷们管的笔管条直。我呢，是个后生又留了洋对议员纳妾攀比的事没兴趣，怎么非得有汽车有洋房就得有妾呢？不过北平就这么大若你想平安度日还要尽早做准备。”<br/>白议员闻言沉吟半晌：“多谢杜公子良言。"<br/>此时杜七早就将他放在一边，喝酒看戏，越听台上的角越没劲，一赌气抓起大衣让松香开车送自己回家。</p><p>那以后至过年杜七就没来过，倒是正月商细蕊忙着到处跑堂会，自然也就撂下新戏的事，偶尔在街上看到姜登宝几次没有动武都亏着小来劝下。<br/>钮爷劝过他几次，也顾及姜老爷子的颜面，商细蕊还没听完扭头就走，劝都没法劝，只要有本事，害怕没有人给自己搭戏台子吗？<br/>那天他的堂会唱到了杜家，早起商细蕊带着水月楼一众往宣武门外走，一路上叽叽喳喳的说要见识见识杜七家是怎样。<br/>杜明蓊的宅邸他倒是去过几次，没想到隔着一条街就是杜旬蓊的，广亮大门左右各有门墩一尊，三进院，曲折蜿蜒，壁画随处可见，不似杜明蓊家水榭亭台精致风雅，倒透着一股朴素的幽静。<br/>据说唱戏的地方还要出了月亮门度过两个跨院到一个小戏楼，是当年为了看戏特意买下的，平时锁着，十九看了看：“怎么还不如上次唱的那家议员家大，连个大花园都没有。”<br/>商细蕊横了十九一眼，十九便不敢多说，戏楼早就被打扫干净，后台各色果品，茶水周全，商细蕊见到门口是那天来找杜七的佣人，名唤松香，拉商细蕊倒一边：“七爷在里院等着，您随我来。”<br/>商细蕊便和他一道去了，琢磨什么是非得在他家说，<br/>等到了里院东西各三间厢房，五间门厅，到了书房门口见一位差役，站在门口肃客掀起湖色绣花软帘，商细蕊躬身往里走心里还呸了一句：派头不小啊。<br/>一进屋就见壁上挂的，案上放的，架上架的可谓不凡，商细蕊唱响了之后也结交一些名士，独没见过这样的书房，单是桌椅就是乌木，共有四堂，墙上皆是字画，商细蕊自是不懂，倒是看案上的古玩，架子上的摆件，唱片机，一垛唱片后面堆着一垛书，商细蕊看了看识得是 桃花扇，其余的就都是书了，架子上，案子上，地上，也不知是他爱书还是恨书。<br/>他坐了一会，便看到杜七一偏身跑进来拱手道：“蕊哥，给你拜年了。”<br/>商细蕊也拱手回礼：“给七少爷拜年。”<br/>杜七是居家打扮，麻质衬衫欣长身材下面是西裤，潇洒利落一脸自豪的冲商细蕊勾起手指：“你看我给你找到什么好东西了。”<br/>商细蕊上前一看，敦煌的拓片，<br/>“你在哪得的？”商细蕊惊得直接站了起来抓住杜七激动地险些抱住他，早就听说敦煌拓片上有当时舞姿，梅先生也曾以此为鉴创出【天女散花】，只说大部分已经被洋人买走，恨不得相见，没想到今天竟然在杜七的书房看到了。<br/>杜七得意推起眼镜顺便扬了扬下巴：“这是我爹当年派人去敦煌临摹的。还有一些是当年清廷派人去抢救回来的，皇上离宫那会赐给我家，这些书你随便看，只是这拓片和画，他老人家说是严禁带出，违者家法伺候，任是我也不敢，这不得找个由子让你过来一趟。”<br/>商细蕊险些扑到画上，拿出他检查戏服的劲头，杜七回身把放大镜递给他，商细蕊抬头接着，对上视线看到对方眼底是同样的欣喜。对着画手舞足蹈的说了半晌才安静下来，接着杜七伏案疾书，商细蕊对着拓片细细琢磨恨不得全印在脑子里，化在他身体里这才痛快。<br/>不知多久松香躬身进来：“少爷，老爷唤您。”<br/>见商细蕊也要起身，杜七拍了他肩膀：“蕊哥，开戏之前您就在这，晚饭我让他们送到这。”说着就没了影子。<br/>过了一会商细蕊听到对面有些声响，却不真切，他一个外人也无处询问，正巧碰上松香来送饭，便抬头问道：“你们少爷怎么去了怎么久。”<br/>松香抿嘴一笑，低头摆好餐盘：“老样子了，既然您是七爷的挚友，也不怕您笑话，老爷当然希望七爷有个好前景，七爷呢。”他看看商细蕊又回身看到杜七案头那一摞草纸，“哎，不过打着打着也就习惯了。七爷那个脾气。”松香笑了，有点胆怯的看了一眼商细蕊似乎也知道背后议论东家不对，但仍然开口：“老爷呢，民国之后守节在家，这个气度我们下人都认，偏偏七爷也是和老爷一个性格，难免争执。”<br/>商细蕊听道：“真逗，你们家老爷自己不当官儿，逼着儿子当官。”<br/>松香一听商细蕊竟然将自己的话理解成如此，吓得脸上变了颜色，刚要开口，听到杜七一边进来一边说：“到底是我蕊哥，看的就是透彻。”<br/>松香更是支支吾吾七少爷都没说全乎，杜七看他害怕的样子觉得好笑，“我还能吃了你不成，再说蕊哥也不是外人，出去吧，我和蕊哥吃饭。”<br/>商细蕊哪管他们主仆二人，看着桌子上摆的都是他素习最喜欢吃的，难免食指大动，杜七见状：“慢点，人都是饱吹饿唱，你小心一会在台上打嗝。”</p><p>商细蕊唱的【吕布与貂蝉】一回身扫过座儿，发现第一排坐着的杜七，皱着眉头似乎颇为不满。<br/>心中一震，直到下台卸妆时还在琢磨，杜七那个表情是什么意思。<br/>幸好，商细蕊这前脚刚回到水云楼后脚就听到十九在院子里喊：“杜七爷，您怎么跟来了啊。”<br/>没听到答话，门帘子一掀，冷风先捎进屋随后是拧着眉毛的杜七，商细蕊歪在炕上抬眼看他没言语等着他发作。<br/>啪<br/>杜七除了大衣围巾，将雾蒙蒙的眼镜扔到桌子上，<br/>“那貂婵唱八句‘慢板’之后怎么改摇板了？明明应该是‘二六’。”<br/>合着是对改的腔不满意。说完还盯着商细蕊，只是他没了眼镜，眼神在电灯下有点涣散。商细蕊看了他一会才坐直身子，<br/>“我唱我的戏，杜七少爷是不是管的有点多？”<br/>“要搁别人，我还不稀得管呢，但是这个不一样，你说你改戏，行，但是你得和我商量商量吧。”杜七这才戴上眼镜，恢复视线之后敲着桌子道。<br/>“你谁啊，和我掰扯安腔的事，你先下了海在和我说，听了几场堂会就敢和我说这个。”<br/>小来皱着眉头看着这二人一来一回的较劲，大年下的吵什么架。赶紧倒了茶放到杜七手边：“七少爷，您喝口茶，刚灌了一肚子冷风，先暖和暖和。”<br/>杜七接过，刚碰到嘴唇，又放下，回身从大衣里掏出戏本：“我是谁，我是给你写戏的！”<br/>又把戏本子扔到桌子上，商细蕊见状也顾不上两个人正在吵架，当即扑上去看着上边写着【红与白】，匆匆翻了几页，<br/>“这个就是你说的那个窦娥？”<br/>杜七这才端起茶杯，挑挑眉毛。<br/>“小来，去烫壶酒，告诉厨房开灶，弄点东西给我和七少爷吃。今儿晚上，我得和他说说这个本子。”<br/>商细蕊一边看本子头也没抬。<br/>小来和厨房说完开火，被十九拉了去，她手里还有杜家送的礼，一边归置一边问：“班主和杜七爷怎么回事，一会好一会吵。”<br/>小来皱着眉摇摇头：“我哪知道，我原以为班主那个性子天下难寻，哪成想出了个杜七爷，一样隔色的性子，我看啊，他们两是好的时候是鹞子见了鹰扣了环，差的时候就成了斗鸡了。”<br/>刚收拾一半又听着正房又吵了起来，两人忙往里面走，只见撒了一炕一桌子瓜子，这边商细蕊立在炕上指着杜七：“我说不行就不行，你看你起的那个叫什么破名，听着就不吉利，谁来听？”<br/>“我和你说了，这个是戏剧的表现形式，你怎么还不听呢，土帽。”杜七站在地上仰头回道，气势没输一点，“你今天擅自改戏的事，我还没和你计较呢。”<br/>“我自己安腔自己改词自己唱怎么了，也比你那个拗口黏嘴的玩意儿强。”<br/>“您那个是改戏啊，我看您唱的慌腔走板，好好的貂蝉唱的好像个裹脚媳妇颤巍巍的。”<br/>“甭给我来这套，今儿我就把话撂着了，杜洛城，你爱看不看，爱改不改，我就这么唱怎么着？”<br/>一句赶一句，一句怼一句，那火起比炒菜灶台里还旺，十九和小来也插不上话，到头，杜七把围巾往脖子上一挂：“我，我这跟你说不明白。”扭头就走。<br/>十九口喊 七公子追了出去。<br/>小来抬手把商细蕊拉坐在炕上：“你看看，大夜里的，你就把杜七少爷气走了。”<br/>“他活该！”商细蕊一屁股坐在炕上凝眉瞪眼，怒发冲冠。<br/>“不就是商量戏吗，我平时也没看你和别人商量过咱们也这么唱了，下次咱就不和杜七爷商量，省的伤了和气。”小来给他倒水，<br/>“别人？别人我和他商量得着吗？”商细蕊登时反驳道。倒是给小来听乐了，“怎么别人都说不上话，就杜七爷配和您商量吗？”<br/>商细蕊一时没反应过来，结果茶水刚要喝，又咣的一声放下：“谁说他配了，他也配！呸！”</p><p>这厢杜七一人气鼓鼓的冲出平安门，天就开始落雪，他到了街上没了方向，这个时候去哪呢，白天因为他爹听闻他驳了教育部红人白议员的面子给他好一顿争执，懒得回去。<br/>水云楼呢，想到这他仰天长叹看着雪花，这天底下竟无我杜七的容身之所。<br/>等他进杜府喝了两杯茶还在愤愤不平，他叔叔杜明蓊看着他调侃他没度量，太小气。<br/>“您不知道，”杜七一屁股坐在罗汉床上：“他那个人的脾气，点火就着，你说我一个斯文人。”<br/>杜明蓊险些泄了手腕的力气挑挑眉毛：“能让你说出脾气不好的，看来商老板必定与众不同，我应该去见见他。”<br/>杜七闻言即刻扭过头对那边写字的叔叔说：“您见他，干嘛？”<br/>“问问你是怎么不误正业，因为个戏本子打扰我休息。”<br/>杜七起身拱手行礼“杜七今晚造次了。”<br/>杜明蓊闻言哼了一声才搁下笔，“虽说，杜家不指望你仰事俯畜，但是正如你爹说的，作为读书人你不能荒废度日，再这么着，我也由不了你。”<br/>杜七也不敢坐下也不敢抬头，<br/>“再者说我看那商老板并不是发发角儿的脾气，他说的有理，咱们戏讲究的是离形取意，挥鞭就算上马，黄缎旗一拿就是上车，可西方的戏剧却是写实，是两个门道，你再听听咱们戏名，【桃花扇】，【梨花雪】或物或景，还有就是 【石头记】【西厢记】，你可好，直接改成了【红与白】，直眉楞眼的，要不是你和我说过什么司汤达，我真以为你这么多年书都白读了。”<br/>提到这个岔，杜七就忍不住了：“您想啊，法场是这部戏的戏核，那句唱词就是戏核中的戏核--血溅白练，红与白这两个字就是视觉的极致！”<br/>杜明蓊树起手掌，“得得得，你别和我说，你去和你商老板说去。”<br/>“我说了啊，这不是吵起来吗？今天下午唱的那个貂蝉您也听见了，根本就没和我商量过，自己改成那样。我琢磨着吧，他好像不是很中意我写的东西。”<br/>杜明蓊捋须不言，忖度了一阵，望着窗外飘雪，窸窸窣窣落了一地白。<br/>“七郎啊，你知道最开始改【帝女花】去天津奉戏的事是钮爷找了我吗？”<br/>杜七这才抬头，<br/>“后来钮爷特地上门谢罪，说是商老板非得要你来写。愣是让钮爷推了我的，他刚在北平唱出响又进天津奉戏是怎么个大事，他竟然推了钮爷，选你，你要是还因为这置气，也就辜负商老板最初对你的赏识了，不是君子的器量。”<br/>杜七就怔住在那，半晌不动。<br/>杜明蓊知道他侄子有点痴根子，见状就忙走上前：“七郎，你琢磨什么呢？”<br/>“叔叔，您让厨房给我准备点鸡血。”<br/>杜明蓊实在不知他是要做什么，想来他也不至于做心术不正的勾当，传厨房现杀活鸡给他灌了一玻璃瓶，他第一次还不满意说太少了。<br/>等他揣着玻璃瓶套上大衣向杜明蓊请了安，出门便跑，惹得杜明蓊忙揭门帘喊道：“七郎，慢点雪地路滑。”</p><p>杜七开车奔到水云楼，拍木门半日没见有人应答，热乎乎的心凉了一半想到现在应该是深夜，抬头看雪不知什么时候停了，此刻雪月两相映，天地间莹白一片，只留他一人在门外冷怀止步履。<br/>正当他抬头叹气的时候门吱呀一声开了。<br/>商细蕊披着棉袄，立在平安门里，月光照在他的脸上。<br/>杜七在平安门外，收回看月亮的目光，看着商细蕊身上的月辉。<br/>“二半夜的发什么疯？” 商细蕊看杜七愣在门口，又想起刚刚不欢而散，没有好气。<br/>“蕊哥，我有东西给你看。” 杜七掏出来玻璃瓶，惊的商细蕊差点喊出来，立刻捂住嘴小声说：“哪来的血啊。”<br/>“鸡血，不要怕。”他边说边牵起商细蕊的手，蕊哥你随我来。<br/>找了个安静的地方，杜七把车灯打开，映在雪上，指着瓶子里：“窦娥最后说的是要血溅白练，我现在没地方给你找白练去，但是就这雪地给你看看，这个是窦娥冤死的样子，说着他拧开玻璃瓶将里面的血泼洒到雪地上。<br/>“就像这样。”<br/>商细蕊看着一白一红，又看看杜七认真的眼神，抬头摸摸他的额头：“七少爷，您这是病了吧。”<br/>“这是我说服你的办法，红的，和白的，这个就是窦娥冤死的象征。”他抬头看了看月亮又看了看这莹白世界中的红印子，“这个就是我写的窦娥冤。我想不出别的法子，只能这么掏给你看。”<br/>商细蕊闻言，并没有说话，低头盯着雪地咬指甲，杜七低头窥探他的表情，<br/>“上天天无路，入地地无门。慢说我心碎，行人也断魂。” 他低声唱起窦娥在法场上的念白，在雪夜月光之中更显的幽咽婉转，凄楚动人。<br/>杜七忽然想抱住这个窦娥，让她不必去法场，把她留在人间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那年正月，北平就没断过下雪，不论是南城青瓦还是北城琉璃都是白茫茫一片，商细蕊看着屋檐下的冰溜子想，自己能否就像这雪一样，在北平站住了。<br/>
都说是背井离乡日日艰难，他却不，他爱死了北平的戏园子，爱死了叫好的座儿，这儿是戏的中心，而他就像站在中心的中心，站住了。<br/>
新蕊艳照三庆园，<br/>
东街车马为商来。<br/>
城中落雨云中宾，<br/>
修齐治平视等闲。<br/>
齐王一边逗鸟一边念叨这首诗，宁九郎听的烦躁：“这是在那个街边胡同听来的混话，白白糟践了三庆园的名字。”<br/>
齐王见宁九郎主动开口边说：“这个啊，可是现在报纸上写的戏评，我看啊，就差把杜七少爷和蕊官的名字写上了。”<br/>
旁边的钮爷面露难色，戏楼经理听闻商细蕊刚开了箱就要唱【红与白】连忙请钮爷调停，本来去年上妆的事就闹得不愉快，钮爷呢也习惯了这些事思量再三觉得商老板他是劝不动的，只得请出宁九郎这尊佛便一五一十都说了，首先，刚开箱时候不行，【四五花洞】都没唱够哪个来听窦娥冤？再者说这个名字也是不伦不类，他听杜七给他讲了故事更是险些叫声七爷求他改本子。<br/>
但是钮爷知道，他劝不动商细蕊，他也劝不动杜七，只能直接来找宁九郎这尊佛出山说说商细蕊或许还有缓儿。<br/>
宁九郎捻佛珠的手停住听了来龙去脉半天不言语，齐王念完了诗只拿眼角扫他反应，良久之后宁九郎才开口：“果然是蕊官。”便回屋静坐，钮爷叹了口气知道这次又是空跑一趟。<br/>
吃过了晚饭，齐王起身看着宁九郎说：“我这就代你去看看那个杜七写的新戏如何，虽然他【帝女花】改的不错，但是也不能任由他这么带着蕊官胡闹。”<br/>
宁九郎品茗不语，半晌看着齐王都要出门了，才看着他：“多管闲事。”<br/>
齐王转过身笑了，也不理论，传人和他走了。<br/>
【窦娥冤】是一本老戏，取自元曲【感天动地窦娥冤】，讲的是窦娥为了婆婆蒙冤被斩，临行前发誓要六月飞雪、血上白练、亢旱三年，后来化作鬼魂沉冤得雪的故事，再后来被改成了【六月雪】改成了在临行前就六月飘雪，被路过的官员察觉在法场救下了窦娥。<br/>
齐王在二楼包房落了座就看到斜对面坐着杜七，依旧是一个人占着包厢，脸上都是肃穆，齐王便想起来街头巷尾传遍的那首诗，不知杜翰林知道了会作何反应。<br/>
过了一会，金鼓铿锵，丝竹鸣响。<br/>
商细蕊的【红与白】不太一样，虽然法场上那场的窦娥依旧凄美婉转，简直是商细蕊的独角戏，唱腔幽咽婉转，惹人怜爱，全场雅雀无声偶尔听到有人低声抽噎，窦娥最后是按照关汉卿的笔法直接被斩却也少了她化为鬼魂的桥段，全剧在她的死处达到高潮也戛然而止。以至于很多观众还没反应过来，愣愣的坐在椅子上提泪横流。<br/>
齐王看着楼下愤然离奇的人和呆坐在椅子上的人觉得如芒在背。</p><p>【红与白】唱了三天，一天比一天人少，玩意儿没的说，窦娥美的勾魄夺魂，只是这刚过完年，几个几班子还在演热闹戏，商细蕊这边就斩了窦娥，大家自然是看不下去，到第四天老板擅自把水牌子换成了【春秋配】，商细蕊找他理论夹枪带棒的说了一溜够，旁边不知道哪里出来了个姜登宝左一个糟蹋东西，右一个因为商细蕊害得戏楼丢了营业，商细蕊一气之下回了戏。<br/>
临走的时戏院经理站在门口嚷着：“那我们这小庙就供不起您这尊佛了。” <br/>
回戏就是撂挑子不干了，水云楼一行人马浩浩荡荡的往回走，所有人相互使着眼色就是没人敢吭声，路上有人认出了商老板便搭话，怎么今天不唱戏了，商细蕊也只是打愣个脑袋没回话，就这么着各自回房歇着。小来在正房看着商细蕊一肚子话却不知道从哪说起，她当然知道这么一回戏，怕是这个戏楼就没办法继续演了。<br/>
商细蕊抬头回头看着空荡荡的院子才发觉，出了正月，雪就化了。<br/>
他知道小来在屋里转是想问什么，不就是改戏吗，不是是不用唱新戏吗，何至于丢了刚刚升起的名声，现在梨园会馆一直再给他使绊子要是再丢了座那可就是腹背受敌。<br/>
不是这个道理。<br/>
他挠头想了半天就是没把自己心绪转化成语句告知小来，<br/>
不是这个道理。<br/>
一气之下就上了房檐，他抬头见夜空如幕，星似琉璃，这清灰瓦上没有一丝雪痕，但那月雪两映的夜晚，赫然的红与白，仍然眼前。<br/>
“你要记住你接下来唱的是窦娥在这个世间说的最后的话，唱完这句之后，窦娥就再也没有了。”<br/>
杜七在那天晚上这么说着，商细蕊竟然能理解他说的，甚至在杜七说出来之前他都不清楚自己会这么认同这个结局---窦娥就这么没了，如果她最后的几句话是自己唱出来的，那必定要唱的感天动地，惊鸟动魄。<br/>
他商细蕊自可以唱【春秋配】唱上个几个月，却觉得空落落的，来了北平将近一年，天天唱，家家唱，他学艺十多年，打记事儿起就背戏词，可若按照一年四百多出戏的算法三年准保就见底。<br/>
现如今，人人都在改新戏，尚小云在六多年前就唱了摩登京剧，而现在如果没有看家的戏，没有看家的新戏，他如何站在这戏台的中央？<br/>
“七少爷，您怎么也上去了。”<br/>
晃过神来时，看到院子里早已经炸锅的水云楼众人，还看到了一个等着梯子爬上了屋顶，嘴里说着：“蕊哥，大半夜的你登高观星啊。唱【空城计】吗？”<br/>
话落自己站在屋檐上唱了一句：“我正在城楼观山景。”<br/>
商细蕊接到：“耳听得城外乱纷纷。”<br/>
杜七笑了大大咧咧坐在他旁边，丝毫没在乎自己考究的大衣：“现在啊，不是城外乱纷纷，是前门乱纷纷了。”<br/>
商细蕊自然知道他说的是回戏一事。只是低头干咬着指尖不说话，杜七用手肘撑住上身，仰头看了一会星星：“是我的错，都怪我，不应该这个节骨眼撺掇你改戏。”<br/>
“七公子，您这么说就太看不起我了，我改戏那是我乐意的。”商细蕊听不下去了。<br/>
杜七直接躺在冰冷的房檐上，笑的更高兴了：“我知道，蕊哥一直和我能想到一块去。”<br/>
此时玉兔升星明朗，两个人一身星辉，商细蕊只回看杜七，杜七只看得夜空入迷。<br/>
过了一会他掏出一个戏本:“这个是我新改的戏，这个戏楼不行，咱们去另一家。”<br/>
“不行。”商细蕊犯了轴：“我说了我认可这个戏，哪怕只有一个人来我也给他一个人唱这个戏。”<br/>
“【红与白】啊，我叔叔也去看了，回头把我批了一顿，我回去还要改改，包你满意，至于新戏，你不用担心，由我这杆笔在你还用怕没有戏唱吗，七爷可是只用了两天就给你攒出一本新戏。”<br/>
商细蕊听到这，心下惊了一瞬，<br/>
“现在各个角儿都在改新戏，我还不知道吗，我要不知道我怎么把你捧成角？”杜七坐起来看着他一脸得意和自信，他推推眼镜，“你就请好吧，商老板一会会唱响华夏。我就做你背后的那颗星。”<br/>
商细蕊听了，也抬头随着杜七的目光看到天穹中的北斗七星，随手指向最暗的那颗：“杜七爷，您就甘心做这么蔫吧的星星啊？”<br/>
杜七顺着他手指一看，登时变了脸色，然后又裂开嘴笑了，搂过商细蕊的肩膀：“蕊哥，你可真厉害，一指就指到了文曲星啊。”<br/>
“文曲星？”<br/>
“是啊，”杜七抓住商细蕊的手，指向那颗暗星：“那颗就是天权宫文曲星君，梵语又说，南無文曲星。是東方無憂世界最勝吉祥如來佛，若你也这么想，那我恐怕就真是那颗文曲星了。”<br/>
商细蕊被杜七薅住手搂着肩膀又有的没的说了一堆，梵文，天象听得头晕脑胀，便挣脱开杜七，“你还能上了。”话没说到一半就打了个喷嚏，接着杜七也打了一个。<br/>
下面水云楼众人皆抬头仰望着房檐上的二人，一会并肩而坐，一会搂住肩膀抬头占星，月光把二人在夜空下映的明亮。大圣揣着袖子看着：“啧啧，我怎么觉得班主和这个杜七公子在一起之后更疯了呢。”<br/>
小来看着他二人一个接一个打喷嚏，便大喊：“你们两个赶紧下来吧，这才化了雪，又登高这是给自己找病呢！”<br/>
这两个人才下了梯子回了屋，商细蕊怀里还揣着那个戏本子，两个人喝了两盅暖身的酒，他就掏出戏本子看上边写着，<br/>
“【凤求鸾】。” 杜七给自己倒满了酒替他念到：“他们不是喜欢看才子佳人吗，爷就给他写一个，才子佳人还用走脑子吗，都是程式套路，一晚上我能给他们写出五本来。”说着一仰脖子喝了进去。<br/>
商细蕊抬眼皮抹了杜七一眼，便看着，一共四折戏，分别为<br/>
【逢春】【闻诗】【吁月】【舂花】<br/>
“【石头记】里面啊，有一年过年，来了两个说书人，他们提过一嘴这个故事，我就记下了，”杜七解释着又打了个喷嚏。商细蕊皱了皱眉头，“杜七爷，要不您今天就回吧，早点回家睡觉是真的。怕真是着了凉我就承受不起了。”<br/>
杜七想了想，又看了一眼手表：“的确，太晚了，蕊哥，那我明天来啊。”<br/>
他喝尽杯中残酒便告辞了，临了看着那个人影又消失在平安门洞里。</p><p>那夜之后，商细蕊并无大碍，他自小学的武生，身体既然比一般强壮，只是杜七真的着了凉在家静养了一个星期，期间他托付了俞青去替他讲戏，俞青本来也是书香门第的大小姐，因为爱慕原小狄，弄得满城皆知那娱乐小报上“前清府台大元小姐如痴如狂”、“小姐狂捧男角”等花边新闻，连篇累牍地刊了出来，闹得满世界都知道 有这么号人物。二八佳人，如花似玉，后来她也下海了，被家人登报撇清关系却也能一笑置之，我行我素。外边看起来是南方的闺阁千金，行事却是个十足的北国胭脂。<br/>
今天看到俞青登门，商细蕊心下也明白，按照杜七的脾气他应该是对俞青十分欣赏，俞青身着长袖旗袍斜斜的坐在炕上，举手投足间都是大家里的自重和文雅，一句一字细细念着，<br/>
商细蕊乐了：“俞老板，您说的可比杜七说的细多了。”<br/>
俞青嫣然，“杜七少爷是个烈火性子的人，恐怕他说的动情处就顾不上别人了吧。”<br/>
“可不是吗，自己说的那叫一个欢啊，然后还自己演上了，跟附了体似得。”<br/>
“不过。”俞青用手摩挲这戏本子反复的看了几看：“只要是爱戏的人，谁会对这样的词句不动容呢。商老板真是好福气，有这么一个戏口袋在这。”<br/>
商细蕊笑了之后又皱起眉毛：“我怕的是，杜七为了照顾我的营业，去写那些自己不乐意写的东西，那就真是糟蹋了他的才能了。”<br/>
俞青想到杜七托付他的时在信笺上写道：“商郎待我赤诚信执，杜七定也如此回馈，若因杜七的本子让他遇险，杜七亦无法提笔，遥请俞君代我保商郎新戏周全。”<br/>
想到这便笑了，笑的商细蕊没了头脑：“俞老板，您笑什么？”<br/>
【闻</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>